


Who Has Better Hair [podfic] by pippip_hurray

by Pippip_hurray



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly- fandom, Sherlolly- relationship
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly oneshot based on a prompt by miz-joely.<br/>Audio time  00:05:01<br/>Fic time  00:03:12</p><p>Sherlock needs a haircut and wants Molly to do it. She balks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has Better Hair [podfic] by pippip_hurray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Has Better Hair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414171) by [Pippip_hurray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray). 



[Stream and/or Download here](https://soundcloud.com/pippip_hurray/who-has-better-hair-with-podficcer-notes/)


End file.
